My Whole World Inside Of My Arms
by Boondoggler
Summary: Just a small intimate moment between Bella and Edward. It slots into the story of 'Breaking Dawn' around the time when Bella is heavily pregnant and has started drinking blood and is getting better, and she asks Edward if she can take a relaxing bath.


Title: My Whole World Inside Of My Arms.

Couple: Bella / Edward

Book?: Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.. dah!! I don't own anything..

Just a small moment between Bella and Edward. It slots into the story around the time when Bella is heavily pregnant and has started drinking the blood and is getting better.

Authors Note: I am not a writer, I prefer reading and I never did well at English and I would appreciate any feedback, even constructive criticism, just please _be gentle_ as its my first time. Just a side note, Boondoggle is my new fave word, its classic.

* * *

BPOV

I leaned down close enough to whisper to Edward, even though with his hearing he would have heard me anyway, but it was a human thing.

"Could I have a bath or a shower, please?"

Edward turned slightly, nodding.

I felt so much better after a few litres of 'O Positive'.

He was on his feet in a flash digging me out from a pile of blankets when Rosalie was suddenly forcing herself in between us.

Before I could even protest, a menacing growl rumbled from deep within Edward his jaw hard and his teeth showing as he cast her a dark deathly glare, she stepped back a little clearly threatened.

"Rose, its okay," I put my hand up feebly to try and calm them. I had torn this family apart enough no need to damage it further.

I smiled lightly as Edward easily scooped me up into his arms, extra careful not to jostle me, I immediately felt the change in temperature in his embrace, compared to the blanket cocoon on the couch.

It was nice, the cool.

As Edward almost flew up the stairs he called something out inhumanly fast to someone behind his shoulder.

He carried me to his huge 'master bedroom' sized bathroom and set me on my feet as though I were made of delicate china. I stood still and watched as he turned the taps on the enormous bath on and tested the water. The bath was big enough for a small family to swim in, but it slowly began filling.

A moment later he quickly opened the bathroom door and someone handed him an arm full of white and bottles, Alice I assumed.

He placed them on the bathroom counter and poured something –after checking the label- that looked like purple syrup into the flow of hot water, and just like magic, bubbles appeared and the smell of Jasmine permeated the air. I watched as he lit several candles placing them around the room to provide a delicate aroma and much dimmer lighting, softer.

I began to attempt the process of undressing, starting with my socks, though it was clearly impossible, because I couldn't even see me feet, my stomach was so huge now that it seemed to be its own solar system. I braced myself against the counter and tried once again to tug my thick sock off, when his cool hands braced my shoulder gently.

I turned to face him, feeling a slight blush burn my cheeks as I felt weak and pathetic, and a little scared. He smiled lightly and my shoulders slouched and I could no longer meet his eyes. I hadn't really been alone with Edward since the flight home, and even then I had slept the entire way, and then Rosalie had managed to become a wedge between us, which had not been my original intention. But, I always seem to mess things up, why change a habit of a lifetime.

He knelt down, is cool fingers sliding my socks off, placing my feet on the floor carefully, probably worried I would overbalance with my own gravitational force exploding from my middle.

I noticed that neither of us would look at each other, we were both avoiding eye contact, I swallowed scared that his reasons were worse than mine. – betrayal, regret, revulsion, perhaps? –

He stood up in front of me, his eyes catching mine, I was shocked not to find anger, but pain, his eyes were dark, tortured, terrified like he may breakdown right in front of me. Without a word, his fingers were at the edge of my shirt and he pulled it up, careful of my stomach, I lifted my arms as he pulled it up over my head and he let it drop to the floor.

There was something intensely erotic standing and having him strip my clothing from me, it immediately pushed my desires to the forefront of my mind, heat building exponentially between my thighs.

I looked down, my hand rubbing over my stomach instinctively, the bruises had faded and my skin was no longer sallow, it was back to its smooth ivory.

I watched as he got down to his knees in front of me as he began to remove my sweat pants, pulling them down allowing me to step out of them, his cool fingers rubbing the indent the elastic had left in my soft skin just below my stomach. I swallowed again, his cool touch was dancing along my skin and his hands were rubbing places that were definitely meant to be rubbed. My heart picked up two gears, he must have noticed or I must have melted into a pool of mushy goo in front of him, because he looked up to meet my eyes finally, an eyebrow raised. Heat seered my cheeks as his breath taking crooked smile dazzled me. – correction, now I was a pool of mushy goo. The smile stretched across his lips into a brilliant smug gleam, and I suddenly felt the need for a _cold_ shower.

He leaned his head in close and I gasped as his cool hands trailed up my back and unhooked my bra, gently pulling the straps over my shoulders letting his fingers graze my skin until I was free of it. I licked my lips as I watched his gaze fall from mine to my breasts, he leaned in and placed a soft open mouthed kiss between them. His hands sliding up my waist to cup my breasts, brushing his thumb pad across my nipples. Pure sensation shot through my body, arrowing down to focus between my thighs, I felt the sensitive peaks, stiffen and react to his touch.

Like gasoline to a _naked_ flame

I was breathing heavily now as heat flowed through my veins, my face and neck felt hot as he rolled my nipples between his thumb and finger, watching how I reacted to his touch. His eyes seemed to soften, warm topaz again. His hands gently cupped my breasts again sliding down to my bum pawing at the fabric there only for a moment before sliding my panties down, _very slowly_, allowing his fingers to linger against my thighs.

It seemed like ages since he had touched me, and the memories of our honeymoon came flooding back over me as his hands slid up my legs, tracing a path up my inner thigh, teasing the tenderised skin, knowing smugly that it tickled me in the most delicious way.

I gasped as he brushed his hand against the soft curling hair. "Edward." I moaned in between my ragged breathing.

I slowly moved my leg a little, spreading them further apart and allowing him access as he began an intimate exploration of me. Sliding his finger deep within me, I let my eye lids close and allowed myself to slip carelessly into the initial throes of sensual ecstasy. Letting him take me close to the tips of heaven, I felt his cool tongue slide over my nipple, his teeth nipping at it causing me to tremble against him.

The soft sounds escaping my mouth were incomprehensible, my lips parted and slightly swollen, a result of my lack of self control.

His thumb brushed very lightly over my sensitized bundle of nerves, and I gasped, my eyes lids flying open in shock and pure passion as I reached for him, needing desperately to touch him, to know that he was real.

"Gently, love," he whispered as I braced my hands on his shoulders, my legs feeling weak as he took me to the heights of ecstasy over and over again. His possession of my body was clear, as I shuddered against his hands, knowing that he was the only thing holding me up from collapsing in a heap. My legs were trembling, the orgasms over powering every cell within me and every inch of my body was tingling. A hot flush had enveloped me, and his cool touch became a tantalizing and refreshing exploration.

I tried to calm my breathing, which seemed pointless as I noticed beneath his dark gaze that his heated passion was only barely restrained. I looked at him carefully and watched as a sadness swept over his beautiful features and his smiled faded again. "Time for you to have that bath," he order as he got to his feet.

He lifted me and placed me gently into the hot water folding a towel up for my head, pulling all my hair up and away from the water.

I sprawled out in the hot bubbly water, despite the sheer amount of water and the size of the bath my stomach wasn't quite covered. It seemed to stick out like a mountain top between the clouds of bubbles.

I sighed deeply as I felt the hot water penetrate my muscles, I let my eye lids close again, the hot water and my the tingly bliss running through my veins had a soporific affect on me.

I relaxed, not thinking about anything but Edward and his lips and his touch, Isle Esme, it was wonderful.

…

I must have dozed, because Edwards soft voice stirred me. "Don't let it get cold." I opened my eyes shifting in the hot water for the first time in a while. He was watching me, sitting at the foot of the bath on the floor, that same sad look staining his eyes.

I slowly leaned forward, it was difficult with a boulder in front pushing me back. "Will you wash my back please?"

I gathered my hair twisting it into submission and draping it down my shoulder.

"Of course," he rubbed something sweet smelling into a fluffy sponge and gently rubbed it over my back in rhythmic circles. I couldn't help the moan in my throat and my eyes closing as I enjoyed the massaging sensation, my skin responded brazenly to his touch. I felt the hot water wash down my back, the soap falling away.

I blinked slowly, suddenly exhausted, his face was close to mine now, and he half smiled as I moved closer to him, he closed the gap between our lips, the kiss was soft and teasing. I felt as though I could have slid down under the water like jelly had it not been for the huge buoyancy of my belly and the sheer weight.

"Are you ready to get out, or should I run some more hot water for you," he brushed a stray hair from my forehead his face still close to mine.

"I think I am sufficiently pruned," I nodded and waited for his steel arms to hoist me out of the water.

He towel dried me off very gently, my skin was stained red from the hot water and I felt as though I would be emitting steam if it were possible. Once I was dry he wrapped me up in a cocoon of white, a fluffy robe that brushed the floor of the bathroom it was so long, but it was instantly warm, probably been hanging on a heated towel rail.

He cupped my face in his hands and bent down to place a soft drawn out kiss on them, smiling down at me as it took me a little longer than normal to open my eyes again.

"Sleep," he ordered softly, I nodded almost about to collapse in his arms.

My angel.

He slid his arms behind my knees and I was in his embrace, my hot heavy head buried in his cool neck, I wanted to stay there and never move.

In the arms of my angel.

I didn't even feel us moving before he placed me carefully onto his big king size bed, the covers already pulled down. My head hit the pillow and I didn't even protest about not being out with everybody else because I felt the instant warmth from the bed beneath me. He had thought of everything, how was I so lucky?

"Will you stay with me?" I mumbled into the perfect fluffy pillow, feebly stalling sleep until I was sure he was with me. I heard the door close and all the sounds from downstairs disappeared.

"Of course."

I felt the bed shift as he slid beneath the covers his body moulding against mine as he wrapped his arms around my stomach settling on my enlarged belly. "there is no where else I would rather be," he breathed into my hair as he shifted the thick covers around me, placing a pillow underneath my belly for support.

I felt a silly content smile pull at my lips as I felt sleep finally take hold in his arms.

* * *

EPOV

The rhythmic beating of Bella's heart was incredibly comforting to me, and her steady breathing as she slept, something I could listen to for an eternity. She had been asleep for several hours now, mumbling occasionally as she shifted her body next to me.

She had rolled and was facing me, encased in my arms, her warm breath brushing my neck, her hair fanned out over the pillow. Her skin was hot despite our closeness and I reminded myself to thank Emmett for purchasing the Electric Blanket for me earlier in the day, and Esme for installing it. I hadn't wanted to leave Bella's side for a moment, trying desperately to absorb as much as I possibly could before my world was lost forever.

Her lips turning upwards slightly, she was dreaming about something and I couldn't stop myself from brushing my thumb over her lower lip, it parted slightly at my touch. She sighed softly, and my hand cupped her warm cheek my fingers snaking around and delving into her hair, she responded to my touch even in her sleep. I couldn't help marvelling at her, the exquisite beauty in my arms, who loved me.

Me!

Her heart beat began to speed up, just as it always did when I touched her, I sighed in amazement. I never believed there would be any man on earth that could ever be so lucky, so blessed, and yet after _everything_ she picked me.

A cruel twist of fate, and my desperate attempts at avoiding inevitability had lead us blindly to a _Dead End_. It was because of me she was going to die, I was losing her, watching and waiting, counting the minutes that I had left with her.

It was torturous.

All I had ever wanted was for her to be safe, with or without me, I never wanted anything to hurt her I wanted to protect her, and now I had hurt her worse than anyone else ever could. It seemed I always did, only this time I wasn't sure if I would be able to save her.

If I was able to cry I would, I almost wish I could, I would breakdown, begging her, plead with her, sob and scream. I would do anything to keep her with me, to have her change her mind, selfishly. But I knew it was futile, and a part of me – that was growing despite myself – didn't want her to change it.

I cupped her cheek again my thumb pressing lightly against her lips, I wanted to lean in and kiss them.

"I can't lose you," I whispered pained, not wanting to wake her, but _needing_ to tell her.

"Edward," she sighed dreamily, her hot breath against my fingers, not waking but responding to me, perhaps hearing me, perhaps dreaming of me.

Her thoughts I couldn't read, but her body seemed to sing to me, her heart beat encouraging me with its rhythm. The goosebumps that would rise over her skin when we would kiss, when my cool skin became too much for her. I could so easily make her tremble, almost pushing me over the edge of my self control.

I watched her sleeping and released her cheek from my palm, I had to stop or I would wake her in the most pleasant of ways and she needed sleep more than rapture.

I wrapped her in my arms again, imprinting the feel of her hot body against mine, in my memory forever.

My whole world inside of my arms.

* * *

What did you think?? you like it? you hate? Please review..

Thanks for reading it.


End file.
